


末日情歌

by vitautong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitautong/pseuds/vitautong
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 6





	末日情歌

他们在练习室里接吻。

门被落锁，灯也没开。汗淌湿头发，嘴唇相互触碰。他捧着小孩的脸，好瘦，薄薄的皮肤就在他的手指底下软绵绵的陷下去。

他曾经好几次梦见这样的场景，最离谱的地点是在准备演唱会的后台，在哪个角落，忙内被自己扣住手，很仔细地亲吻。化妆师给他们两个用的是一个颜色的眼妆，就算很小心翼翼，最后还是被稀里糊涂地弄得乱糟糟了，他低下头看他，粉色的眼影晕开变成了脏脏的颜色，唇却好红。

梦和实际做起来倒是很不一样，好热，比起说是温情更像头脑混沌，他倾过身去吻他的时候 ，几乎是没有在思考。他很不会接吻，得很小心才不会把牙齿磕到李灿的嘴唇，小孩眼睛瞪得大大的，半天了才含糊不清的说：哥。

这一叫就更糟糕了。

刚成年没多久的弟弟骨骼好像还小小的——当然是错觉。他把他很用力的抱在怀里，好像是一片快要碎掉的脆弱花瓣。灿的耳朵已经红了很多，发烫，接着他把嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，动脉在他舌头下跳得厉害，呼吸声各自都艰难的喘息。真是下流啊，权顺荣某一刻觉得悲惨得不行，他的眼泪也快要跟着落下来，为什么偏偏是你呢。他们两个人都有几颗尖尖的牙齿，唇舌触碰的时候擦过虎牙，一点神经质的刺痛通过神经末梢传过来，这时候说话，就实在避免不了难堪。他的手从李灿后脑勺摸过去轻轻扯住柔软的金色的头发，另一只手摸他很宽大的及膝短裤里面，冰凉的手湿乎乎接触到皮肤，就已经让小孩鼻音里带了些害怕的呜咽。他也有一些害怕了，但还是说：听哥的话吧。他用很低很软的声音说，舌头也吞吞吐吐，黏黏，发不清音。

李灿眼睛还湿着，很狼狈的叫他名字，问：你知道你在干什么吗。连敬语也丢掉——真是没大没小。但这时候最心虚的反而是被他直呼姓名的哥哥。灿已经长成了一个很有棱角的成人的样子了，像是哪一个夜晚过去，就顺利成章的长大了，只残有一点点青涩的痕迹。权顺荣不敢看他的眼，错落里对视上，也要最快的移开，但是弟弟好像在哭，哭得很委屈，鼻子红红的，看起来好伤心。

权顺荣从前很笨，不懂怎么安慰最小的弟弟，但好巧的是，每次李灿伤心的时候都会被他撞见。大多都是出道前，后来的忙内又总是笑得很开朗，在摄像机前面几乎没有露出过悲伤的表情。来自全州的小孩会偷偷哭，他抱着他，拿大拇指抹掉像珍珠一样的泪水，脸贴着脸笑嘻嘻说我们忙内啊。他看见他哭心里其实也好难过。不知道是不是慢慢长大之后好像人也会变得坚强，反正，哭鼻子的忙内已经很久很久没有见了。

在李灿的眼泪面前权顺荣又变成了笨蛋。一边小小声说着对不起，一边亲吻他。他把他的裤子拉下来，做这些的时候拿一只手捂住李灿的嘴。练习室外面的光照进来，把小孩的脸映得很鲜活，瞳孔小小的张开，睫毛也变成了白色。

咬住我，灿啊。他这样央求，李灿眉毛拧起，看起来不好受，但没有等多久就好乖的张开了嘴，望着他的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾的薄膜。牙齿稍微用力就能让指头刺痛，让他心里好受了一点，喘息夹着一些带鼻音的不成句抽泣，大一点的叫声两个人都不太敢了。时针指向凌晨四点，录音室还有人在录音。喜欢啊，是真的喜欢。和对其他人的喜欢有什么不同吗——他也不知道了，比起爱情，更像是一种亲密的珍惜，还有其他乱七八糟的色欲，所有沾了泥污了血的想法都只在这里被用掉了，是占有欲存在的多还是爱存在的多也分不清。公司的姐姐让他试着染了一个暂时性红发，一旦流汗，着色剂就和着汗水一起落下来，好像血。他眼里世界好像也变红了，像是血色的末日狂欢。

如果亲吻和疼痛只有在今晚被允许，那就让我破戒吧。权顺荣想。

他也叫他的名字，灿啊，灿，因为近在咫尺，所以听起来很不像话，也很色情，弟弟实在受不了才求他别说话。忙内是那一头快要褪没色了的金头发，被做造型的姐姐弄得很卷，摸上去很软又很干燥，只有发根是潮湿的。他一动，李灿的头发就跟着摇晃，眉毛很委屈地撇下来，权顺荣没由来的想现在自己的样子一定很吓人，他知道自己有时候看上去会很凶，但成员是从来没怕过他的，在这个当下李灿却很怕他。他大拇指抵住李灿的喉结，像是有种错觉可以将他收拢在掌心，就可以摧毁和创造一些其他的东西。

他停住了好久，最后只是对他说对不起。李灿没过一会就抬起了手，触碰到他的脸，沉默的给他擦眼泪。在脸上摸索的触感很像一只容易消逝的蝴蝶，后来就不像了，因为他很用力的擦掉他流出来的眼泪。有些温情和笨拙的意思。

我们一起下地狱吧。权顺荣几乎要脱口而出，又觉得不好。他低下头，环住他的腰，耳朵就贴在李灿的胸膛上，轻轻的蹭了蹭。原谅我吧。他又说。原谅哥哥。

李灿没有回答他的话。


End file.
